Gohan's Resolution
by Zett
Summary: When Orange Star City is unexpectedly destroyed, Gohan, now 18, is suddenly faced with the loss of his friends, and his attempt to live a 'normal' human life. Now he's determined to get revenge and make things right. Will he find the strength?
1. In Only A Moment

Author's Note – Zett – Hey guys! Here's my new fic for Gohan. It starts out a little extremely, but I thought that would be the best way to make it original. This story takes a dramatic turn during the Saiyaman Saga, therefore resulting in a new and interesting take on the Buu saga there after.  Hope you like it, I plan on keeping a good plot/story line, not just fighting and lemons, though both will more than likely be included. ;) And YAY, I got the italics to show up again! *and there was much rejoicing* So anyway, hope you enjoy, and if you do, please review!

Disclaimer – I do not own Dragonball Z, I just think it totally kicks ass.

Gohan's Resolution  

Chapter 1 – In Only A Moment

_No…  There it is again…  That cold vacant emptiness…  But what could it be?!  No one else can sense it, so why is it haunting me this way!?  It's coming…  Closer and closer.  I have to stop it!  I have to!  Before it's too late!  Before everyone is dead!  No!  NO!!_  Gohan shot up straight in bed, sweat pouring off of his forehead.  He gasped, clutching the bed sheets tightly in his hands.  He let out a heavy breath as his eyes focused in the darkness, adjusting and taking in the room, seeing everything perfectly normal.  Gohan lied back down quietly, covering his hands with his face.  _Alright Gohan, these, visions, premonitions, whatever they are, are NOT going away.  I've got to tell someone…_  Gohan pulled his sheets up around him, rolling onto his side.  He smiled slightly as he noticed his brother on the opposite side of the room, mumbling something in his sleep.  _Crazy little kid…  Well, at least I didn't wake him up._  

For the last month now, Gohan had been having uncontrollable visions and premonitions of death, his loved ones being killed.  It was almost 7 years since his battle with Cell, and he had actually just started going to school a while ago.  He had hoped they would just go away with time, but they weren't…  And he was starting to get extremely worried. 

_Well, I'll just stop at the Lookout Point on my way home from school tomorrow, figure some things out.  Maybe Piccolo or Dende can decipher my dreams; maybe they've been having similar ones…_  Gohan furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the clock.  2:00 AM…  He rolled over onto his stomach and rested his head on his arms.  He had to get some sleep, or he'd never be able to stay awake for class…

"GOHAN!!" 

"WUAHHHH!?!?"  Gohan jumped in his chair as someone hollered his name.  He looked around in a daze, pulling off the paper that had been stuck to his forehead.  The teacher frowned angrily and glared up at him, her hands on her hips.  "Excuse me young man, but the classroom is a place for learning, not for napping."  

Gohan blushed and nodded meekly, picking up his pencil.  "Of course!  Sorry Ma'am…"  

"Hey Gohan, what's up?  Are you okay?  You've never fallen asleep in class before..." Erassa asked, studying her friend carefully, and raising her eyebrows in concern.  She couldn't help but notice that Gohan had been acting a little out of the ordinary lately… 

"Ahehe, I'm just fine!  I didn't get as much sleep last night as I should of, that's all! Stayed up too late studying!"  He lied, trying hard to be convincing.  Erassa shrugged and nodded suspiciously, turning back to her work.  Gohan sighed heavily, also turning to his notebook.  _Good, she bought it.  But this does it.  This has to stop._  

Gohan was more than happy when the day was over.  He shifted his bag on his shoulder and headed around the corner like he usually did, until he was pretty certain he would be away from the prying eyes of others before he took of to the sky for home.  He shook his head as he walked along, kicking a little rock as he did so.  Life had become so much different since the Cell Games.  With his dad being gone, and his little brother growing up, and his mom forcing him to come to school…  School.  Gohan scoffed.  He still couldn't decide if that had been a good idea.  He wondered what his father would say, what he would think about it.  Gohan pulled his lip up in a half smile.  He had always dreamed of being as powerful as his dad, and had reached that, being even stronger for a time.  But that was a hard task to achieve now.  With his dad probably training daily in the Other World, and with him here, being forced to go to school and study all day by his mother.  He shook his head as he turned a corner, at the thought.  But, he paused suddenly as he did so, his eyes widened as a sense of dread washed over him. 

_Something…  Something's not right!!_  Gohan grimaced as he was suddenly chilled, his muscles seemingly freezing up as a terrible feeling of urgency filled him.  He looked up with a jerk as people ran screaming from up ahead, their eyes full of panic and absolute fright.  _The hell??_  Gohan clenched his hands into fists, finally finding his strength again; he took off in the direction of the mayhem. 

There was such an odd power radiating from up ahead…  He recognized it somewhat, somehow, but he couldn't place it…  He narrowed his eyes, a serious tone painting over his expression.  _Whatever it is, I'll-_

"AHHHH!!"  Gohan stumbled forward as a building exploded behind him, sending pieces of concrete raining down on his head as flames and dark smoke erupted from the wreckage.  Covering his head with his arms, he looked up into the sky, trying to sense the location of this strange implacable power.  How could this be happening!?!?  And WHO was BEHIND it!?! 

Gohan gritted his teeth as from somewhere up ahead, a strange blast of dark black energy shot out, catching a building and causing it to implode in a burst of fiery carnage and destruction.  "No!! ENOUGH OF THIS!!"  Gohan yelled out, tensing his muscles taut as he burst into Super Saiyan, shooting up into the sky.  Let people see him transform, fly into the sky.  This was more than obviously serious, and there was no way he could just sit around while it was happen.  He stopped, high in the air and looked around.  He blinked hard, trying to focus through his confusion and dismay.  This all seemed so unreal…  Like he was caught in a dream.  It was become more and more difficult for him to decide if it was even really happening. 

He moved his head down, sensing a disturbance and sudden increase of power coming from behind a nearby building down below.  He shot forward, scanning the area carefully.  _I know you're here…  Who ever you are, I'm going to stop you!!!!_  "What in the-" Gohan inhaled sharply, hardly having time to think as blasts of power impacted him from in front and behind.  He screamed loudly as pain washed over him, bracing himself and trying to power up.  But he hadn't been expecting any attacks to be this strong…  _No! No how could I have done this?  I let my guard down too much!!  Let too much of my calm sink away under disbelief!!  _

"NOOO!!"  Gohan cried out as the incredible energy waves pummeled into him, sending him crashing to the ground.  He struggled to open his eyes with little success, his vision slowly fading into black…

"Gohan.  Gohan can you hear me??"  

Warm light streamed in through a window as Gohan's eyes opened slowly, resting on the familiar face of his mentor and friend, Piccolo.  

"Piccolo?   Where am- what's going on?"  Gohan asked, disoriented, frowning as he looked around.  He soon found himself recognizing the room as being one on the Lookout Point.  _How did I get here…?  Was that, all just a dream…?_  

"Hey, just relax.  You've been through something tough.  I'll explain more soon, just rest for a bit.  Let that sensu bean take its full effect."  Piccolo replied, giving Gohan a reassuring smile and resting a hand on the side of his bed.  But Gohan wasn't about to let this go.  He sat up, shaking his head angrily.  "No Piccolo, come on!" He demanded,  "What's going on??  How did I get here!?  I can't remember anything…" Looking down at his hands, Gohan clenched and unclenched them, trying to force something to come back to him.

"I was, was coming home from school, and I sensed this power, people were being killed…"  

Piccolo let out a heavy breath as he watched Gohan struggle.  That would have to be a huge impact on anyone…  Gohan looked up, his eyes pleading for an answer.  

"Piccolo, did that really happen?  Is that why I'm here now?" 

Piccolo lowered his head and nodded solemnly, moving his hand to Gohan's shoulder where he squeezed it comfortingly.  "Yes…" He began regretfully,  "And thank Dende you're alive.  None of us expected this to happen so suddenly…" 

"What!?  Expected what to happen?" _This is unbelievable._  Gohan just couldn't help hoping he was going to suddenly wake up, that this was just another one of those bad premonitions he'd been having.  Piccolo let out a tired and heavy breath, moving to the window and shaking his head sadly.  "Well Gohan, let's just say it's turning out to be one of those days." He muttered as he looked out cynically at the beautiful, clear blue sky.  Gohan watched Piccolo carefully, trying to slow down his racing mind and catch back up to it.  "Well, I ju-"

"GOHAN!!  Oh my precious baby, thank goodness you're okay!!"  

Gohan turned with a start to the door to see his mother rushing in, running up to him and looking him over.  "Oh, what did you go and get yourself into now??  I couldn't believe it when I heard, I came as soon as I could!!"  Chi Chi declared, frowning and continuing her examination to make sure he was all in one piece.  "How do you feel?  Were you hurt bad?"  

"Well Mom, I-"

"How could you have let this happen to you!?" She demanded, putting her hands firmly on her hips,  "I thought I told you to take better care of yourself, to-"  

"CHI CHI!"  Piccolo hollered, turning to the delirious woman as he was finally unable to take any more of her rambling.  "Give him a break, he's been through a lot."  

Chi Chi let out a huffy breath at Piccolo, but quieted down, turning back to her son.  "I'm sorry, I'm just worried that's all.  I can't believe how quickly things can just happen like this!"

"Me neither Mom, me neither…" Gohan commented, letting himself fall wearily against the bed.  Chi Chi took a seat in a chair next to the bed as Piccolo turned, his cape billowing against him, towards the door.  

"Well Gohan," He began as he walked away,  "I think you should rest a while longer, but whenever you're feeling up to it, I'd like you to come outside.  There are some people here who are greatly looking forward to talking with you."

Gohan raised an eyebrow quizzically, shifting his body slightly.  "Really?  Who?" 

Piccolo looked back as he exited through the doorway, giving Gohan a slight smile.  "Well, the ones who brought you here."


	2. One of Those Days

Author's Note – Zett – Hey peoples!! I'm glad you're liking my fic, I hope you continue to! Oh, and once again, sorry about the 'no italics' thing initially last chapter, Fanfiction.net can be a real bitch sometimes… But I FIXED IT! Yay! And italics galore. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Oh, and for those of you wondering about Something Worth Fighting For, don't worry, I FULLY intend on continuing with that fic. I got caught on a bit of writer's block with that story, but with the help of a friend, I am in the process of getting back into it. Another thing those of you who have read SWFF might notice is the name of a new character in this chapter. But just so you know, they are two different characters, the name has just sort of become like a trademark in my Gohan stories. SO! Without further ado, here's the next chapter! And I'll keep writing if you want me to, so please review!!

Chapter 2 – One of Those Days

"So, the ones who saved me??"  Gohan watched Piccolo nod in justification, turning to leave the room.  "Wait!!  Piccolo, come back!"  Gohan called out to the doorway for his friend.  Momentarily, the Namek's head appeared back in the room, acknowledging Gohan's request.  "What is it Gohan?"

Gohan shrugged and gestured to the next room with a hand.  "Well if you want, you can just send them in.  I mean, I did just have a sensu bean, it's not like I need THAT much rest.  Plus I'd really like to meet them.  They'd probably be able to clear some stuff up for me."  Piccolo said nothing, but turned to Chi Chi, motioning for her to come with him.  Chi Chi simply raised an eyebrow skeptically at him, not moving from her chair.  "If you think I'm going to leave my son when he's in this condition, you can just forget it."

Piccolo tried not to roll his eyes. "Look, he'll be fine.  I think we should give Gohan some time to sort things out with them."  Gohan turned, giving his mother an assuring smile.  "Don't worry Mom, Piccolo's right.  And I'd really like to thank these people for saving me and ask them some questions."  Chi Chi sighed, reluctantly getting out of her chair and walking towards Piccolo.  "Alright, alright.  But I'll be back young man."

Gohan nodded, holding back a small laugh.  He wouldn't have minded having his mom and Piccolo in the room, but at least getting his mom out would make things a little bit easier…  Gohan frowned, his eyes fixated on the entrance to the room.  He sat up a bit in the bed, waiting anxiously for his guests to arrive.  He groaned as a splitting pain ran through his side, leaning against the backboard and looking up as someone finally came in.

He wasn't very powerful looking compared to what Gohan had been expecting.  He was rather short, looked around his late teens/early twenties, with pale, almost white hair, and a soft, lavender purple skin color.  He smiled warmly as his eyes connected with Gohan's and moved towards the end of the bed. 

"So, how are you feeling Gohan?  Piccolo said you were doing quiet well now."  

Gohan nodded, still a little cautious, as he tried to place this odd power radiating from the man talking to him.  "Yes, I'm a lot better now, thank you, um-?" 

"Oh, how rude of me.  My name is Shin.  It's a pleasure to finally meet you while you're conscious Son Gohan."  

Gohan felt his brow knitting together at this comment, blushing slightly.  _I still can't believe that…_  He looked up again, confusion written upon his features, along with a longing to overcome it.  He tilted his head slightly, staring seriously at Shin.  "C-can you tell me what happened?  Exactly?"

Shin gave Gohan a soft smile and nodded, gripping the rail at the end of the bed in his hands.  "Yes, I can." He began,  "You were attacked by two beings with unconventional powers.  You are still more powerful then they, but using special skills they rendered you surprised and helpless.  You have probably, by this time, noticed a pain in your side, am I right?"  Gohan frowned, looking down towards where he had felt the dulling yet still very noticeable pain.  He moved the covers aside to discover he had been bandaged all around his waist quite carefully.  "What did they do to me?"  

Shin nodded solemnly as he continued the story.  "They impaled you with a special device used to drain you of your pure energy.  That is why you were left so weak."  

Gohan slumped down a bit against the pillow, still in disbelief that he had let himself be caught while not on full guard.  He sighed heavily, trying to shake it off as smiled vaguely over at Shin.  "Thanks for saving me.  I owe you one."  Shin looked up then, as if suddenly remembering something.  He laughed, removing his hands from the bed railing and shrugging slightly.  

"Well don't thank me Gohan!  I actually followed the ones who attacked you to see where they were taking your energy!"  He explained to a now intrigued Gohan.  That was right; Piccolo had mentioned there was more than one person involved…  "Well," Gohan began, "If you weren't the one who saved me, then who did?"  

Shin chuckled, turning slightly towards the doorway.  "My little sister.  Zoa!!  Come in here!" 

Gohan watched carefully as a second person entered the room.  She looked around Gohan's age, slightly younger.  She was approximately the same height as Shin, and you could definitely tell they were related.  They had the same deep serious eyes, except where as Shin's were a dark obsidian, Zoa's were a brilliant azure blue…  And one thing Gohan noticed instantly was that Zoa's hair, pulled back in a ponytail, was lavender, much like that of Shin's skin.  But her skin however, was almost flesh colored, except very, very pale, almost like a porcelain doll.  They were both dressed in the same style of clothing, and there was just something about them…  Gohan wasn't sure what it was exactly, but one thing he did know, being after all a guy, was that this 'Zoa' girl, whoever she was, was gorgeous…

"Hey!  I'm so glad to see you're doing fine!  Wow, you Saiyans sure are tough!"  Zoa declared, putting down the small glass she had been holding and rushed over to the bedside, leaning over Gohan to examine his side.  "I was so worried when we found you, you had lost so much energy…" 

Gohan nodded, laughing nervously as a sweat drop rolled down his forehead.  He felt his face getting suddenly red, and took a quick glance just to verify that the sheets were covering him from the waist down.  He wasn't wearing anything other than his boxers under them… Gohan couldn't help but hope his sudden blush wasn't too noticeable.  He wasn't exactly used to getting so much attention from girls being as shy as he was, especially not mysterious ones with some kind of strange inner powers…

Zoa seemed to notice this, her eyes widening suddenly.  "Oh I'm sorry!!  I guess we haven't really met while you were awake."  She grinned, holding out her hand.  Gohan grinned back and took it, shaking it warmly.  "Yeah.  It's good to meet you, and thank you for saving me back there." He exclaimed gratefully.  Zoa waved a hand and sat down on the window ledge.  "Hey, no problem!!" She added,  "Besides, you're kind of a part of my assignment now, so it's the least I could do!"  

Gohan gave Zoa a funny, confused glance.  "Your assignment?"

Zoa nodded, retrieving her cup and taking a sip of water from it.  "Yes.  Didn't Shin tell you?  I'm his body guard!"  

Gohan had to hold back an onrush of laughter.  Zoa wasn't too impressed by the gesture.

"I'm sorry!" Gohan apologized quickly, rubbing the back of his head,  "It just sounds extremely funny to hear that his little sister is his body guard, that's all!"  

Shin smirked at Zoa's suddenly embarrassed demeanor.  "Yes well, she's always been into martial arts and such.  Probably more so than any of us."

Gohan stopped at this statement and held up a hand.  "What do you mean when you say 'us'?  I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but who exactly are you people?"  

"I'll tell you who they are Gohan."  Piccolo's rough, deep voice suddenly added as returned from outside.  "The Supreme Kai and his bodyguard."  Gohan's eyes shot open twice as wide as usual, his hands gripping the bed sheets.  "The Supreme Kai!?"  He demanded, trying to keep his voice down,  "Oh my gosh!!  No offence Shin, but if you're the Supreme Kai, and you're here on Earth, something is definitely not right!" 

Shin let out a heavy breath, looking down towards the ground.  "I'm afraid you are correct Gohan.  It would seem that trouble is brewing on this quiet little planet once again.  We came here searching for you and your father Goku in hopes that you might be able to help us.  We will need all the assistance we can find."  

Gohan released a weak and tired breath.  Putting a hand to his head he leaned back, looking up at the ceiling.  "I knew I should have told someone." 

Shin paused, glancing at him suspiciously.  "Told someone what Gohan?"  

_Why…  How could I have let something like that just go??  Was I that caught up in trying to live a normal life that I just didn't take the time to consider it!?_  Gohan shook his head, letting his eyes fall partially closed.  "I've been having premonitions…  Dreams and visions in which people were getting hurt or killed, my family, my friends…  I thought I was just worrying too much, or that the dreams would pass.  I was actually going to come to the Lookout Point today regardless to ask Piccolo and Dende about it.  But I guess I never got the chance…"

Piccolo walked over to the bed and patted Gohan on the shoulder, looking down at him somberly.  "Well Gohan, we have been feeling this also.  But don't get angry at yourself.  Whether you had told us or not, no one could have predicted exactly what was going to happen.  Not even Dende or myself could place it.  We only learned about the details now, when Shin and Zoa arrived here at the Lookout Point with you."

"And what are the details?"  Gohan inquired of his friend and mentor, looking up at him with worried eyes.  "Something, serious I take it?"  

Shin nodded, taking over once again in the explanations.  "Yes Gohan.  I'm afraid it's far more serious than any of us first realized.  The men who attacked you, there were two of them, both of which are being controlled by a wizard."  

Gohan furrowed his eyebrows in a bit of skepticism, but urged Shin to continue.  "A wizard?"

Shin nodded solemnly.  "Yes.  He plans to unleash a force on this planet, a force which is capable of destroying entire galaxies!  I do not mean to pressure you Gohan, but you may be our greatest chance at putting this problem to rest.  Though I'm afraid that it won't be as easy as it will first be made to sound.  But if we cannot successfully complete this, life as we know it could be completely wiped out!!  The entire universe destroyed!!" 

Gohan groaned, burying his face in his hands.  "It is definitely turning out to be one of those days…"****


	3. Wish it Wasn't True

Author's Note – Zett – Hey!! Here's Chapter 3! Sorry it took a while, ahehe. But here it finally is! Oh, and thank you guys for all of you comments and constructive criticisms, they help me to become a better writer, so I hope you will continue to review! Anyhow, I have considered things, and done my best to improve the quality of my fic, so I hope you enjoy! And I'll do my best to get the next chapter out as soon as I can also, but for now, here's 3! 

Chapter 3 – Wish it Wasn't True

_Wow, talk about a lot of bad news.  I wish you were here Dad; you'd know what to do…_  Gohan slowly slipped out of bed, reaching for his clothes, which were folded neatly on the counter top.  After a bit more conversation, the others had left him to himself to get dressed, and had probably gone out to the kitchen to talk some more.  Gohan quickly started getting dressed, his brain overflowing with questions and emotions.  _So, this is really happening huh?  I wonder what happened to Orange Star after I was out…  I hope my friends are all okay._  Shin had continuously avoided any questions on the subject of the state of Orange Star City, and Gohan was getting extremely worried at the cause of his secretiveness.  And he was also quiet interested to know exactly WHAT this wizard was planning to do that could result in the destruction of the universe.  Shin had said something about 'unleashing a force', whatever exactly that meant.  _Well,_ Gohan thought as he pulled on his shoes and wristbands hastily, _I can guarantee I'm gonna find out._

Gohan exited the room and made his way to the Lookout Point's kitchen.  As he had expected, the others were gathered around the table, Mr. Popo bustling about with tea and refreshments.  Dende seemed to be completely engrossed in a serious conversation with Shin, while Zoa chatted with Piccolo.  Everyone looked up however as Gohan entered the room.  He waved meekly and sat down on the far end near Piccolo and Zoa, waving a hand as Mr. Popo offered him some fresh baking.

Piccolo followed Gohan's movements, looking him over as he sat down.  "Good, I'd say you're finally completely healed." Piccolo stated, somewhat in relief, "Shin and Zoa could use our help tomorrow morning if you're up to it." Piccolo narrowed his eyes jokingly as he made this last comment, giving Gohan a small smirk.  Gohan replied with a determined light in his eyes and a wide Son grin on his face. "You'd better believe I'll be." He assured, pounding his fists seriously on the tabletop.

Zoa sighed, propping an elbow on the table and resting her chin on her hand.  She tilted her glass high; knocking back whatever amount of tea had remained, shaking her head as she looked over at her brother, Shin.  She put the glass back down with a small thud and raised an eyebrow skeptically as she began to speak.  "I say we're wasting time.  We should go tonight.  The longer we wait, the more energy they'll be able to obtain."  

"No!"  Shin recoiled defensively, his eyes widening. "We must bide our time!!  A sudden direct attack would play right into their hands.  We must wait until we are all better rested.  Then we can also hopefully recruit some of the other 'Z Warriors' Piccolo was speaking of."

Zoa rolled her eyes at this but didn't argue, turning back to her empty glass and examining it.  Gohan watched her for a few minutes quietly as he tried to work some things out.  _So, whatever's going on, I have a feeling that this 'wizard' won't be the only one we'll be fighting…_

"Not even close!"  Zoa piped up suddenly, turning to Gohan.  He frowned, giving her a confused and worried look.  

"What's not even close?"  Gohan asked innocently, hoping the answer wasn't what he was having a feeling it might be…  "Well," Zoa offered, "We'll be fighting A LOT more than just the wizard, whether we're lucky or not."

Gohan jumped back from the table, his eyes growing twice in size as he made a gesture from Zoa to his head.  "You!  Y-You can read minds!?!?"  He demanded, picking up the chair he had sent clattering to the ground as a result of his sudden movement.  Zoa giggled at his reaction, shrugging her shoulders and grinning up at him.  "Well of course I can."  She replied matter-of-factly, "I mean, I'm pretty much qualified to BE a Supreme Kai."

Gohan gave her a suspicious glare as he sat back down.  "Well you could of told me you were going to read my mind at least…"  He retorted, blushing slightly at the entire situation.  Zoa giggled again, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair lazily.  "Well, it's not like you were thinking about anything you should be embarrassed of Son Gohan…" She trailed off, giving him a devious grin and a wink.  Gohan sat up straight, feeling his face turn a few shades of red.  Unable to think of a good comment, he simply coughed and shook his head, hurrying to change the subject.

"SO!"  He declared a little loudly, "Where'd my mom go?" 

"Well, Bulma stopped by to ask how you were, and since it was getting late, we convinced her to go home for the night."  Piccolo explained, adding with a tired light in his eyes,  "And let me tell you, it wasn't easy."  

Gohan smiled slightly and nodded, reaching out and taking the small white teapot, pouring himself a drink.  "Yeah, she can get like that sometime.  But only because she worries."  He explained, his eyes widening suddenly as he remembered something that had been weighing on his mind for quite some time.  He placed the teapot back down and turned to Shin with a somber expression, gripping his cup tightly in his hands. 

"Shin, I was wondering if you could, could tell me…  What happened to Orange Star City?  Did you guys arrive in time to stop them?  You said something about them leaving, or taking my energy somewhere.  That means that they left the city, that it's all right.  Right?" He inquired, studying Shin's reaction to the question to hopefully get an idea whether he answered or not.  Shin let out a heavy breath and looked down at the table, glancing up at Gohan momentarily before beginning to speak.

"I-I'm sorry Gohan…  But the ones who attacked you, they're heartless, driven and controlled by the evil inside of them.  After they stole your energy, they, they destroyed the city…  That is what drew our attention to your whereabouts so suddenly.  And also why you were almost killed, considering that your energy had also been drained…" Shin shook his head, putting a hand to his forehead and studying the tabletop quietly. 

Gohan sat quietly, staring blankly at nothing in particular as the news sunk in.  _That means… That means all my friends from school are more than likely dead…  Those MONSTERS!!!!  I'll get them…  I'll make them PAY…_

Zoa frowned as she noticed that Gohan's hands were in fists, both shaking against the table.  She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, a little taken aback as he turned to her in surprise, and she noticed the tears forming in his eyes.  She didn't know what to say so she just drew her hand back, looking at him sadly and solemnly.  _Don't worry Gohan, we will get them…_

And so the plans were made for the following day.  The most powerful of the Z Fighters were to be assembled and, with Shin leading the way, taken to the wizard's spaceship where they would attempt to put an end to this whole ordeal.  Gohan had decided to go home for the night, to explain things to his mother and say goodbye in the morning.  And so now, he let himself fall through the air off of the Lookout Point, letting his eyes fall closed as the cool evening air rushed across his face. 

_I feel like I'm holding the weight of the world on my conscious…_  He thought, scoffing cynically as he considered this sentiment, smirking and rolling his eyes as he did so.  _No, that's wrong.  It's apparently the whole UNIVERSE, and literally…_  He shook his head, slowing his speed as he advanced quickly towards the ground, shooting off in the direction of his house.  _I hope my mom won't hassle me too much when I get back.  I've got enough to deal with right now…_

Gohan touched down on the ground as he arrived, turning the door handle and walking in, looking around the kitchen as the warm light flooded him.  He stepped in, shutting the door quickly behind him.  "Mom!  Goten!  Hey, is anybody here!?"  He called, frowning as he stepped inside the living room.

"Gohan!!  Hey, where've you been?"  Goten piped up happily from the chesterfield, his face brightening instantly as he saw his older brother.  Gohan smiled at the welcome, sitting down heavily in the reclining chair and glancing momentarily at the TV, which was showing some cartoon that Goten liked to watch.  "I was just up at the Lookout Point little Bro.  Say, is Mom around?"

Goten nodded enthusiastically, gesturing towards the back door as he answered.  "Yeah she's out in the garden.  And hey, I just remembered…  When mom went to see you, she was all upset and stuff.  Did you get in trouble?"  

Gohan chuckled slightly, getting up and heading towards the door to the back yard.  "Yeah, you could say that…"

Zoa frowned as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, undoing her ponytail and running a comb through her long hair.  Piccolo and Dende had offered her and Shin each a room to stay in for the night, and most of the others had already gotten ready to sleep.  Tomorrow was going to be a big day, that was for sure. 

Zoa furrowed her eyebrows suddenly, reaching out and clutching the side of the dresser.  She kept having these terrible feelings, this painful premonitions of the future…  Another reason she hadn't wanted to wait to attack.  Well, hopefully it would be for the best.  She just hoped that Shin knew what he was doing…  She put the brush down and laid down on the bed, pulling the covers up around her.  

She had sensed incredible power from Gohan, enough, she believed, to make a difference.  She shook her head as she rolled over, pushing her face into the pillow.  _But if I think he's capable of defeating them, then why do I still have such a bad feeling about this…         _


	4. To Make Things Right

Author's Note – Zett – MUWAHAHAHAH! Chapter 4!! I hope everyone is enjoying the fic so far, hehe. I know I've been gone for a while, but I was busy for a bit over summer vacation, and now with classes resuming (Classes, ugh) I haven't had a whole hell of a lot of time to write, but I've been doing my best to MAKE time. And here it finally is, the next chap! So I hope you all enjoy it, and if you do, please review!! (Heh, that kind of rhymed…) 

Chapter 4 –To Make Things Right

N_o…  It's him!!  What is he doing here!?  I hadn't planned this.  What if I'm not strong enough to defeat him?  Could Shin?  Could… Gohan?  This could change things…  For the worse.  If we can't- If we don't…  Everyone is dead!  No, I can't let it happen.  I WON'T let it happen._

"Shin?"  Zoa frowned, tossing her hair behind her shoulder and walking out towards the kitchen, her eyebrows knitted together in a serious and somber expression.  She let out a heavy sigh as she noticed her brother appear around the corner and gave him a worried glance.  "I-I had some of those dreams again…"

Shin nodded and gestured for her to sit down at the table.  She did, watching as he poured some water into a glass and put the jug back in the refrigerator.  "I know what haunts you.  It's the future you're seeing.  Or, at least a possibility of what the future may be."  He explained, sitting across from her and staring down into his glass, moving the water around as he did so.  Zoa's eyes widened slightly at this statement and she sat up a bit. "Does that mean you've seen it too?  You know who I saw!?  If he's only one of the warriors Babidi's recruited, we're going to-"

"We're going to do our best." Shin interrupted.  He tilted the glass to his mouth and downed half of it, thudding it down on the table and giving her a hard look. "I know what I'm doing.  And these Earthlings are a lot stronger than we first guessed."  

Zoa clenched her hands into fists, getting up and shoving the chair to the side. "This is not some game!!  I hope you realize how serious this is!  You may be the Supreme Kai, but that doesn't mean you can ASSUME your 'clever' little plan is completely flawless!  If we can't do this, everyone will die!!  You hear me!?!?  We'll all be DEAD!"

"Well, that's an optimistic approach to things."

"Gohan!!!!"  Zoa spun around at Gohan's comment to see him standing placidly in the doorway, his arm resting against the frame_.  I got so emotional just then I didn't even sense him approaching…_  She thought, a little angry with herself for her little outburst.  She put one hand behind her head, playing with her hair, which was still hanging freely down past her shoulders.  "Hey, I, didn't see you there! … I was just, talking about some stuff with Shin, and uh…"

Gohan smiled, a slightly cynical tone to the look on his face.  He walked past her to the fridge, grabbing the jug of water back out of it and pouring some for himself.  He finished the glass in one shot and squeezed it so tightly in his fist that it shattered to pieces.  Zoa frowned at the display as he dusted off the shards of glass from his hands and turned his gaze back to them. "Don't worry, I've kind of figured out the 'gravity' of the situation." He explained, looking past them to the doorway.  Piccolo stepped in, noticing the glass on the floor, and the look on Gohan's face.

"Wow.  You're here early."  Piccolo stated, not moving from the door, his gaze holding Gohan's. Gohan looked away however, nodding and letting out a heavy breath. 

"Yes.  I left a note for my mother.  She won't like it, but I didn't want to argue with her about coming.  And I've talked to most of the others.  Yamcha doesn't believe he's strong enough to help out, so he's not coming.  Krillin said he'd help out, but Eighteen is staying behind.  I don't know, but Krillin did say he'd be here soon.  I asked Vegeta also, but he never gave me a straight answer." Gohan frowned as he said this, raising an eyebrow and looking down at the floor, "So I'm not sure if he's coming or not." 

Shin listened carefully, thinking deeply to himself.  After a few moments he spoke up.  "And Piccolo said he'd help out as well.  So, our list of allies is short, but should be able to get the job done.  Don't you think Gohan?"  

Gohan said nothing, walking out of the kitchen and leaving them all to decipher any hidden meaning to his silent treatment.  Zoa shook her head and gave Shin and Piccolo both a somewhat frustrated glance as she stormed towards the door after him.  Before she left she paused in the doorway and stood, trying to relax her tensed muscles.  

"I know what he thinks." She stated lowly,  "The same thing I do.  That YOU should all start appreciating the gravity of this situation."

With that, she disappeared around the corner of the door.  Shin sat quietly, a little bit of worry suddenly starting to sink in.  What if Zoa was right?  What if his plan didn't work?  What if Buu somehow was revived…  

Zoa shook her head, making her way quickly across the smooth tile floor of the Lookout towards where Gohan was looking over the edge.  His hands were in his pockets, and his shoulders slumped as he peered down at the endless sea of clouds and blue sky.  He heard her footsteps approaching behind him, but made no move to speak or even turn to her.  She sighed heavily, taking a place beside him and looking over the edge also, simply staring down through the sky as he did.  After a while he shifted his weight, and Zoa took this slight opportunity to break the suddenly unbearable silence.

"I know what you're going through."  She said softly, reaching into her pocket and producing her gemmed metal hair band.  She pulled her long purple hair behind her and tied it with an elastic, clipping the band into place over it.  She turned to Gohan as she noticed he was watching her and gave him a sympathetic smile.  His features suddenly pulled up in a frown, and he jerked his head back towards the sky.  "How would you know!?"  He demanded, "You just sit around on your little 'Kai' planet in Other World, watching and hearing about everybody else's troubles.  I can't believe you even came to Earth.  You seem powerful, but when's the last time you ever fought in a real battle!?  Or have you even?  I bet you've never lost a friend.  Or lost a loved one…"

Zoa made no response to this, and after a strangely long period without either of them saying a word, Gohan let his gaze return to her.  He was more than a little surprised to see that, though she was completely silent, tears were rolling freely down her cheeks, and her entire body was shaking slightly.  She turned her back to him suddenly, not wanting to be seen in such a condition.  She smiled cynically to herself and nodded slightly, studying the tiles on the floor.  "Oh.  So that's what you think…" She mumbled, bringing her hands up to her face and roughly wiping away her tears.  "And how would you know what I've been through!?!?" 

She spun around angrily, her hands tightened into fists.  Gohan took a step back, startled, but unable to find the words to say anything, he simply stood there blinking and waiting for her to speak again. She choked back a sob and continued, her expression full of some kind of disbelief.  "You think you're the only one who's suffered a tragedy??  The only one who's cried?  Well I've cried…"  

S_he doesn't know all the things you've gone through.  Don't get angry now Gohan…_

Despite his attempt to convince and calm down, Gohan shook his head, unable to contain himself.  He gritted his teeth, clenching them down hard as he felt his own eyes begin to water up.  "Well were you responsible for the death of YOUR father!?  Look, don't talk to me about tragedy!!  You have NO IDEA!!"

Zoa's entire façade changed in an instant.  Her entire body stilled, and fell somewhat.  She looked almost, defeated and tired suddenly, her eyes falling partially closed and her hands relaxing out of fists.  She looked up sadly at him and blinked the tears out of her eyes.  "I didn't say you haven't suffered.  But I was wrong about you.  You obviously don't care too much about the troubles of others.  Why am I even trying to talk to you?"

After she had finished saying this, Zoa took off over the side of the Lookout Point, plummeting quickly out of view through the clouds as she let herself fall downwards.  

"DAMNIT!"  Gohan yelled to no one in particular, his body shaking, and his hair suddenly bursting blonde as he went Super Saiyan.  He fell to his knees, smashing the tile with his fists in an outburst of emotional rage._  Don't care?!?!  I'm acting as their lead fighter to save the UNIVERSE, and she thinks that I don't CARE!?  FUCK her!!  What does SHE KNOW!?!?!_

He stopped abruptly, looking through glassy eyes at the cracked and broken parts of the floor where his fists had impacted.  He sat up, his golden aura dissipating as he returned to his normal form.  Holding his head in his hands he sobbed quietly, not knowing and not caring any more if anyone might be watching.  _I accused her of not knowing what happened to me without even knowing what happened to her…  She's right.  I don't care…  I've let my emotions get the best of me, to the point they're blinding me to what's going on.  There's still a chance to win this and bring my friends back, if I stop moaning and wallowing in self pity and actually do something.  My dad never would have acted like I just did…  What am I becoming??  Well, I'll make things right…_

Gohan got up, rubbing his face on his sleeve.  "I'll make things right."

Piccolo watched as Gohan took off over the side of the Lookout Point only moments after Zoa had.  He shook his head and walked back inside, where Shin still sat calmly at the table.  Shin looked up as Piccolo sat down beside him, raising an eyebrow quizzically.  "Did they say where they were going?"

Piccolo smiled slightly as he looked out through the open door. 

"To make things right."


	5. Let the Games Begin

Author's Note – Zett – Hey everyone! Here's Chapter 5!! And out in good time I might add… ;) Hehe, this chapter gets into a lot more action and fighting, hope you like it! Oh, and if any of you were wondering, I did change the summary of this story, hopefully to make it more interesting and get more reader's interested. So anyway, without further ado, please read, reply, and enjoy! 

Chapter 5 – Let the Games Begin

Zoa shook her head, trying to shake away some tears as she plummeted through the sky at high speed, completely oblivious to the beauty of the landscape rushing past beneath her.  _I shouldn't have gotten so angry…_  She thought with a mix of bitterness and regret, _I shouldn't let myself be so touchy with the subject, it's done, it's over, in the past.  And now I may have just pissed Gohan off to the point of not wanting to help us…  Damnit…_  

She crossed her arms and let her eyes fall closed, smiling slightly at the feel of the wind rushing past against her face.  It felt pretty good…  But wait.

She paused, coming to a dead stop and hovering in the air, looking around with a suspicious and worried expression on her face.  She had just sensed something, and it definitely DID NOT feel good…  _Something's up…  Something bad…_

She reached out, trying to decipher the power.  "NO!"  Her eyes grew wide as an image flashed before her eyes and answered her question.  "I-it's them…  They're hurting people…" Zoa furrowed her eyebrows, feeling her body tense.  _What should I do??  I want to help, but I don't know if I can take them both alone…  Maybe if I can separate them…  It doesn't matter!  I have to do something!  I can't just run away and let them torture and kill the innocent!  I won't!!_

Zoa shook her head and shot off in the direction of the source.  However, her lack of confidence about winning this fight was growing to a very concerning size…

Gohan reached out with his senses, finally feeling Zoa's Ki somewhere off in the distance.  He nodded solemnly, picking up speed and hurrying in her direction.  _I've got to explain myself.  I didn't mean to hurt her feelings like that, and I know now she wasn't trying to hurt mine…  Well I'll fix things._  He sighed heavily, keeping his eyes focused ahead for any sign of her as he pressed on.

G_ohan…_

Gohan stopped short as someone said his name.  He did a 360 to look in all directions, but saw no one. "Huh?  W-who's there!?"

Y_ou can do this.  I know you can.  You just need to fight with your feelings.  Like you did against Cell. _

"D-dad…?"

B_elieve in yourself son.  And anything you set your mind to can be possible…_

"Dad!  Wait!  Who am I going to fight!?  And when??  Now?  Do you know? Don't go!  I-I don't know if I can do any of this without you…"

It was then that Gohan sensed a great feeling of forewarning coming from the direction Zoa was in.  _Was this what my father meant?  Great…  I really don't have a good feeling about this…  Something's going to happen soon.  Something big._

"Do you realize how fantastic this is!?  Soon we'll have enough power to resurrect Majin Buu!  Then this whole planet will be destroyed!! Hahahahahahah!  This is all so wonderful!"

"I think you had better worry about your own health before you concern yourself with the health of your monster Babidi."  Zoa shouted angrily, fists clenched as she glared down at the two figures bellow her.  Babidi frowned, looking up to see the girl uttering the threats aimed in his direction.  He sneered as he recognized her, letting out a somewhat hoarse and evil chuckle. 

"Well, well!  If it isn't that rat Kai's little sister!!  Don't tell me he's sent YOU to try and stop me!! Isn't that a laugh!!"  Babidi continued laughing at his own comment, shaking his head and crossing his arms.  Zoa repressed a sudden urge to shudder.  Just the mere sight of that little gopher-like, so-called wizard made her sick.  He was just like his father, twisted, ugly, and evil.  However, Zoa wasn't as concerned with Babidi as with the ominous individual who was standing beside him.  A slight pang of worry and fear hit her as she turned her glance to him, memories of the last time she had encountered the evil bastard. 

"Laugh all you want." She stated, keeping her calm and turning back to Babidi, "But you will suffer the same fate as your father.  And as for you," She continued, looking towards Babidi's bodyguard, "This time, I will finish what I started, Dabura." 

Dabura chuckled, cracking his knuckles loudly.  "You're just lucky your brother got you out of there in time.  Or I would have finished you.  This time I'll make sure you're dead before anyone can come to your aid." He retorted snidely, looking over at Babidi.  "Master, may I remove this pathetic little weakling from your sight?" 

Babidi put a hand to his chin, considering things carefully in his demented and malevolent mind.  "Hmm… Well, that would be terribly amusing, but I was just thinking…  If we kill her, the Kai would be without a bodyguard.  But, she's so weak regardless, that she'll be easily disposed of.  But if we take her hostage, the Kai will storm after us to save her, and might more easily fall into a trap… Hm, I can't decide…"

"Well I'll decide FOR YOU!!"  Zoa screamed, powering up a huge orb of brilliant blue energy and hurtling it at the wizard.  Babidi, startled, made a move to try to block the blast, but found himself suddenly unable to move at all.  Zoa's eyes flashed pure azure as she used her telekinetic powers to keep him from escaping the attack.  However, Dabura rushed in, throwing Babidi to the side and taking the blast himself.  He grunted as it hit, digging his feet into the ground to stop from being thrown backwards.  He quickly tossed it aside where it plunged into a large cluster of rocks nearby and erupted them in a blast of bright red and blue flame.  Zoa gritted her teeth, flaring up her aura and glaring down angrily at Dabura.  _Damnit…  I'm gonna have to kick things up a notch if I want to win this fight…_

Dabura laughed, dusting himself off and looking up at Zoa.  "Well, you've gotten a bit stronger.  But it doesn't matter.  Your little mind tricks and psychic powers will not save you.  Now, how would you like to die?  Perhaps I'll turn you into stone." 

"Don't count on it Asshole!!" Zoa shouted, pushing her power up higher and crying out as she threw multiple blasts of energy towards the demonic Dabura.  "Take this you bastard!!  KuSanKoDa!!!!" She yelled as she threw even more orbs of energy from her hands.  The blasts shot down in all directions, each completely missing Dabura and hurtling towards the distance.  Dabura snorted, looking back at the blasts, then back up at Zoa.

"How pathetic.  I'll surely have no trouble eliminating you."  He began to power up also, but stopped suddenly as he sensed something heading in his direction.  Zoa smirked as she watched a look of shock come over Dabura as all of the energy orbs that had missed him were now formed in a circle, surrounding him on all sides.  Before he even had a chance to form an aura around him, Zoa let out a shout and all of the blasts plummeted into him from every direction, exploding in a huge crash of energy, sending rock and dirt flying everywhere, stirring up smoke and dust up into the sky from the huge upsurge of power.          

"Oh no!" Babidi gasped, shielding himself and stumbling to his feet.  "Dabura!!" 

Zoa grinned, her confidence slowly gaining as she watched the scene below.  But her newfound assurance was quickly drowned with disbelief as when the dust cleared, Dabura was standing with hardly more than a few rips in his cape.  He started to laugh loudly and obnoxiously at the look on Zoa's face and shook his head.  "Well, now that you've had your fun, I'd say it's time for you to die."  After saying this, Dabura shot up into the air, pulling back his fist and slamming it into a slightly off guard Zoa's face.  Zoa cringed at the pain as she flew down into the ground, her body crashing and embedding slightly into the rock at the force of her fall.  Babidi, still watching from the sidelines, clapped his hands together and laughed, encouraging Dabura on.

"That's it Dabura!  Crush the little twerp!!  Hahahaha!  Yes!  Beat her to a pulp!!" 

Dabura sneered, landing a few feet away from Zoa and heading quickly towards her.  "Of course Master.  I'll make the weakling suffer."

Zoa groaned, pushing away some rocks, and jumping up into a fighting stance.  "I'm not finished yet!!"  She declared, thrusting her arms out straight in front of her and issuing a wave of invisible mind energy towards Dabura, pushing him sharply backwards.  But it wasn't enough to stop him from hurrying forward after he almost instantly recovered, leaving Zoa no time to form an attack before he lunged at her, grabbing her around the neck tightly. 

"Let go of me you creep!!  AHHHH!"  Zoa tried to flare up her aura, but this simply resulted in Dabura tightening his grip all the more.  He chuckled scornfully, squeezing harder and laughing even more as Zoa struggled to get away.  "You know," He began, "I was considering turning you into stone, but I believe something far more painful is appropriate.  So, when I rip out your heart, you should have just enough time left before you die to watch it stop beating…"

"HEY!  If you want to talk about 'beating', you should speak to me!  Cause I'll give you one!!"

"Huh!?!?"  Dabura spun around, but not fast enough, as a white boot connected with his face, causing him to lose his grip on Zoa and go hurtling into a nearby boulder.  Zoa coughed, rubbing her neck and looking up at her sudden savior.  "Gohan!!" 

"Yeah, it's me." Gohan answered, smiling down at her and nodding, holding out a hand to help her up.  Zoa gladly took it, letting Gohan pull her to her feet as they both turned to the pile of rubble where Dabura had landed. 

Zoa glanced back over at Gohan, her eyebrows knitted together slightly. "Hey, I'm sorry about what happened earlier, I didn't mean to-" 

"I know." Gohan interrupted her, "And, I'm also sorry…  But hey, what do you say we talk about that later and worry about kicking this guy's ass for now?" 

Zoa grinned. "Sounds good to me."


	6. Kick Things Up A Notch

Author's Note – Zett – YO!!  Yes, I am alive.  I am SO sorry this took so long, but school has been HELL.  Well, even more so than usual.  So anyway, hope you like!!  It shouldn't take as long for the next chap, hopefully…  Oh, and as I have been declaring in some of my other fics as well, I have started a site where I'll be posting art work of my original characters, including scenes from some fics!  There's not a lot up yet, but swing by if you like and check 'er out!  The address is **http://www.geocities.com/climhazzard_21/!  I am also starting to piece together my original and ultimate fic, to be called 'Guilty By Association'!!  Muwahahahha!  But anywho, enjoy the chap!!  And please review!!  It's always nice to know if peoples want me to continue!  Thanks, and happy reading!!**

Chapter 6 – Kick Things Up A Notch

"Hmph."  Dabura stood up from the pile of rubble, narrowing his eyes in anger at Gohan as he did so, balling his hands into tight fists.  The look of initial shock and anger on his face disappeared, as he smirked and headed back towards the two teenagers, once again with a look of sure confidence on his face. 

"That was quite an entrance you made."  Dabura commented lowly as he let his gaze continue to pierce Gohan.  "I hope you enjoyed it, because it will be the last you ever make."

Babidi jumped up from the rock he had been hiding behind and curiously studied the scene, frowning suspiciously at the newcomer who had given Dabura quiet a kick to the head.  "Who's this now?  He thinks he's pretty strong, does he?"  Babidi laughed, nodding enthusiastically at Dabura. "Go on Dabura!  Show the little punks whose boss!"

Gohan made a face of disgust as he noticed Babidi.  "Who's that??" He asked, turning back to Zoa.  Zoa gritted her teeth, shooting a hateful glance at Babidi then looking over at Gohan to explain.  "That's the wizard Babidi.  The one who's going to set Majin Buu free if we don't succeed." Gohan's eyes widened in surprise and he looked down at Zoa in a bit of disbelief.  "That little green thing is THE wizard you're all so worried about!?"

"It's not really him we're worried about," Zoa began, "But the monster he can release!  Either way, do not take him lightly.  He has powerful magic, and this makes him actually quite strong.  But either way, right now, we have Dabura to worry about." Zoa sighed looking down at the ground.  "Gohan, Dabura is extremely powerful…  I had to fight him once, and I-I lost…  Shin saved me before I could be killed, and it would appear you have done the same right now.  I was, unable to defeat him…"

Gohan's eyes softened as he watched Zoa's eyebrows knit together.  He placed his hand gently on his shoulder and gave her a warm and reassuring smile as she looked up at him.  "Hey, you did your best.  And I could really use your help to beat this guy if you feel up to it."  Zoa paused for a moment, a fiery, determined light suddenly reappearing in her eyes. "Yeah, you bet!"

Gohan grinned and nodded, gesturing for her to move back a bit.  "I'm gonna turn things up, so hold on."

Zoa raised an eyebrow quizzically, watching Gohan set his feet shoulder width apart and bring his hands into tight fists.  _Turn things up?  I wonder how much he's got…_  Zoa watched intently, waiting to see if Gohan was going to unleash this incredible power she could sense inside of him.  Gohan turned and smiled at the look on her face, almost as if he might have also had her ability to read minds.  "You're gonna' like this." He declared, tilting his head back and tensing up his muscles.  His grin broke apart as he opened his mouth, a loud scream erupting from his lips.  Ki exploded from his body and ripped up the ground beneath his feet, sending torrents of dust whipping around his radiating form.  Zoa gasped and stumbled back a bit, her eyes growing wide at the scene.  _Incredible…_

Gohan's muscles bulged, pushing against the dark blue fabric of his Gi.  His hair began to waver, suddenly stiffing and bursting bright gold as his eyes flashed open to reveal a vivid aqua.  Zoa couldn't help but shake her head in disbelief.  She knew that Gohan must have been strong, but this was astounding!  She found herself glued to his figure as golden energy radiated around his body, accompanied by brilliant blue electricity crackling and sparking in every direction. 

Gohan groaned as his power swelled, bringing it under control and looking up seriously at Dabura.  Dabura's eyes widened at Gohan's incredible increase in energy.

"Impossible," Dabura muttered under his breath as the boy began to make his way toward him.  "No earthling could be so powerful!!"  Dabura shook his head, plastering on a smirk.  "So, you've bulged up your muscles."  He commented calmly, deciding that there was no reason to worry, after all he WAS the king of the demons. "But it won't help you.  I will kill you and your little friend, rest assured."

Babidi watched in disbelief from his hiding place.  "Y-yes Dabura!  Kill them!!"  He sputtered, still more than a little worried.  

Dabura got into a fighting stance, beckoning for Gohan to start the fight.  Gohan grinned, flaring up his Ki and turning for a moment to Zoa. "Hey," He began, "I'll be able to handle this on my own.  So don't worry.  But if you want, you can come back me."

Zoa nodded slightly, her mind racing as she tried to level his power internally.  It was so immense, and not even his max!!  Shin wasn't going to believe this…  How could such powerful beings have just slipped under their radar?  Well, either way, she definitely wasn't going to complain.  These Saiyans may just be the key to their defeating Buu once and for all!

Gohan advanced menacingly towards Dabura, his game face now plastered on, ready for some action.  "So come on tough guy!"  Gohan beckoned, gesturing for Dabura to come and fight, "Let's get this party started."

Dabura chuckled, tossing his cape behind him and taking slow and heavy steps towards the teen.  "I must admit, you have a lot of spirit.  It's a pity really that I shall have to kill you."

Gohan sighed, placing his hands on his hips and shaking his head.  "Wow, you know, I think your ego is over five times the size of your power level.  Now are you going to fight me or stand around talking about it all day, you moron??"

Dabura gritted his teeth, clenching his hands into fist and rushing towards his opponent.  "That smart ass mouth of yours will get you killed!!"  He screamed, powering up a shot of bright green Ki and hurling towards Gohan.  Gohan smirked, bracing his arms and narrowing his eyebrows, the blast hitting him dead on.

"GOHAN!!"  Zoa ducked as chunks of earth and rock rained down in her direction, clambering over some debris and rushing towards the scene.  "Gohan!?  Gohan are you alright!?  Where are you!?!"

"Relax, I'm right here."

Zoa spun around, doing a double take as Gohan landed softly on his feet in front of her.  "But h- how did you- wha…?"  Gohan grinned at her reaction and winked, flexing a muscle and walking past her towards a fuming Dabura.  "Like I said, don't worry about it 'Babe'.  I can handle this on my own."

Zoa let herself slide down to her knees, watching the scene in a bit of bewilderment.  It would seem that the color of Gohan's hair and the color of his eyes were not the only changes he went through during his power transformation.  She could also definitely notice a large dose of cockiness and extra attitude had been added to his demeanor…

Gohan glared mockingly at Dabura, rolling his eyes and flaring up his Ki until the ground cracked beneath his feet.  "You're pathetic you know.  Living off the pain and suffering of the innocent.  I'm going to teach you a lesson…"

Dabura suddenly paused, his lips pulling up in a purely evil smirk.  "Ah yes…  Like those innocent young people I destroyed at the high school in Orange Star, not to mention the rest of the city…  Any friends of yours perhaps?"  

A strange apprehension filled Zoa as she watched Gohan begin to shake with the ever growing anger that had been boiling inside of him.

"Y-you're the one responsible…?"  Gohan demanded through clenched teeth.

Dabura sneered, adjusting his belt and shooting a somewhat daring glance at the teen.  "Haha, but of course.  Though the entire city hardly held even a fraction of the power we need.  Such worthless weaklings."

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Zoa dove to the ground as Gohan screamed, covering her eyes as dust was sent in every direction, clouding vision within a meter.  She rubbed her eyes frantically, squinting through the cloud of dirt to where she could sense the two enormous power levels. 

Gohan screamed again as his fist crashed down towards Dabura, energy sparking all around him as he sent the demon abruptly into the side of a large rocky overhang.  Dabura coughed, his façade remaining calm though inside he was getting panicky.  _The boy is unnaturally strong…  But, but I must beat him!!  I cannot lose to this pathetic Earthling!  Wait, wait yes…  I have an idea…_

Not risking any possibility of further embarrassment, Dabura rushed over to Babidi, who was cowering fearfully behind a protective barrier of rock.

"DABURA!  What are you doing!?  Why is he beating you!??!"  Babidi demanded as he noticed his henchmen, jumping quickly to his feet and dusting off his cape.  "He is not beating me Master," Dabura explained, "I have just decided on a better location for the fight.  Let us go to the ship.  They will follow in a rage with their newfound confidence, but upon arriving we can transport them to my home.  It should be quite an interesting show don't you think?"

Babidi narrowed his eyes in thought, a smile forming as visions flashed in his twisted mind.  "Yes Dabura, I believe you're right…   Now come on, let's have some fun with them…"


End file.
